


One Fun Day

by brotective



Series: kaochisa week [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kaoru says something that inspires Chisato’s confident side while the two of them are shopping.[ kaochisa week day 2 - fashion ]





	One Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

> was this posted late? mmmyeah!  
did i finish writing it at 12:57 am in the morning? mmmyeah!  
is it still what we gamers call pwetty epic? mmmyeah!

“That dress would look quite becoming on you.”

Chisato had been looking at that same one herself, and she admitted it. Kaoru had predictably connected it to their childhood together, but her exact word use bothered Chisato.

“As friends since childhood, I know exactly what it is you’re thinking.”

That wording hurt, but Chisato couldn’t show the extent. All she could do was awkwardly smile, put her hands behind her back, and glance away.

“Um, sure...”

Because Kaoru didn’t know; she couldn’t know. She may understand something as simple and superficial as that, but she couldn’t read Chisato’s mind, nor could she see into the depths of it. She couldn’t know what Chisato felt every time they made eye contact, or how hard she pushed it down—because Chisato couldn’t take a chance. She wasn’t _allowed_ to take a chance.

All she could do was hope Kaoru gave her the right opening—because she couldn’t court her successfully, she couldn’t bear rejection, nor could she allow Kaoru the satisfaction of doing it herself. She didn’t have many options, really.

But she could, at the very least, spend a fun day with her at the mall. She was determined to do that much.

“Should I try it on?” Chisato asked. It was on a dress form, but there were copies of it on the shelf just below it. “If you truly think it would look so nice on me, then perhaps I will.”

“I truly do,” Kaoru said. “Go ahead to the dressing rooms; I shall find something and follow you.”

Chisato’s rationality said that she should do exactly that: pick up the dress and go.

The other half of her brain wanted to spend a bit more time with her, and even have a bit of fun. And it was possible here, so she decided... why not?

“Hm...” A smile appeared on her face. “But if you really know my mind, shouldn’t I know yours as well?”

Kaoru’s surprise at that was already amusing to Chisato. “...eh?”

“Maybe I should help you choose an outfit,” she teased.

Oh. Kaoru was actually blushing at that. Cute.

“Truly, that would, um, not be necessary...”

“Perhaps not, but don’t I know you well?” Chisato smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. “You’d look so cute in some of these outfits.”

“Well... I suppose if you insist,” Kaoru said, smiling slightly. Chisato could have sworn she even looked a bit excited, but she didn’t know how much she trusted her eyes in that regard. “Then, my dearest friend, help me choose.”

Chisato looked around. The world was hers. She could do anything.

Her eyes settled on a light blue sweater. That would look adorable on her... it looked to be cropped, but not _that_ cropped, and it had a white heart shape on it. Upon closer inspection, it was shaped like a Valentine’s Day candy, and had some text on it in white letters.

Kaoru would look _adorable_ in it.

Chisato made a beeline towards that shelf, picking up the sweater in a large and looking between it and Kaoru. “Be mine...” she said softly, reading through the text.

Kaoru’s face turned tomato red. She had clearly heard and misinterpreted that.

Well, ‘misinterpreted’.

“Wh-What?” she asked, looking at Chisato with wide eyes. Chisato nearly burst out laughing at her expression of hers, smiling widely.

“It’s just the writing on the sweater,” she said, the amusement in her voice clear.

“O-Oh! Um, of course.” Kaoru chuckled, still smiling a bit. “Shall I try it on?”

“You certainly shall.” Chisato handed it off to her. “But don’t go to the dressing room yet. I think you deserve a full ensemble.”

Kaoru nodded. “Let me know what you find, then.”

“You can walk with me, you know,” Chisato said, wandering around the store. “I did come here with you instead of alone for a reason.”

Kaoru did indeed follow her. “I suppose you did,” she responded. “And I am glad, for it is your good graces that allowed us to meet today.”

Chisato smiled, glancing off to the side. “Oh, honestly, Kaoru... you’re right, in any case.”

Her eyes settled on a skirt. It was dark blue with box pleats and a pale pink ribbon just above the hem. It would look cute with that sweater, and Kaoru looked good in skirts.

“Why don’t you try this?” she asked, gesturing to it. “I apologize that I don’t know your skirt size.”

“It’s all right.” Kaoru walked up to the rack, looking through it for a bit before picking out a skirt. “This should fit well enough. Is that all, then?”

As tempted as Chisato was to shower her in cute accessories, she figured that this much would be plenty for now. She nodded. “We should both change now.”

The two walked to the fitting rooms, entering two that were right next to each other. Chisato changed into her own dress quickly enough.

She looked good, she decided. The skirt would look nice with a petticoat, but it was perfectly fine without, and the deep red was surprisingly flattering on her. It almost looked daring, a look that Chisato appreciated even though she wasn’t used to it. The bodice and sleeves were all striped, and the shape flattered her figure well. The light pink and white looked good with the red—and it would be a nice contrast to Kaoru’s blue.

Chisato didn’t really expect Kaoru to buy the outfit she had chosen for her, but it would be fun to see her in it.

When Chisato walked out, Kaoru was either still changing or admiring herself in the mirror. With her, it was usually the latter, but one never knows.

“Kaoru? Are you all right in there?” Chisato asked through the door.

“Ah, of course! Are you ready to gaze upon this gorgeous form?” Kaoru asked, although it sounded more like a proclamation than a question.

“Perhaps I am.” Chisato smiled, sounding amused. “I do happen to be out here, so whenever you’re ready.”

She took a few steps back so the door didn’t hit her when Kaoru opened it. A moment later, Kaoru stepped out. She looked confident, posed with one leg slightly forward and her weight resting on the other.

_...whoa._

Kaoru’s legs were long. In theory, Chisato was fully aware of that, with her being about 20 centimeters too tall. In practice, the ankle boots she was wearing only managed to add to that, and Chisato was gay. The skirt only went a bit more than halfway down Kaoru‘s thighs, so her eyes had a lot to work with. The sweater really wasn’t that cropped, but it was noticeable when Chisato looked.

Her face wasn’t much different than usual, but it was worth mentioning that she was still gorgeous.

Chisato’s face had gone pink looking at her. Maybe Kaoru should keep this outfit.

Maybe Chisato should just _tell her_.

“Hm. I suppose I have good taste,” Chisato said, smiling and trying her best to keep her composure verbally. She had seen Kaoru looking cute in her stage outfits before, but never something like this.

“I suppose you do.” Kaoru did a little spin, finishing with a flourish of her hand. It somehow managed to be stupid, cute, dramatic, and stylish at the same time—although that really summed up the basics of Kaoru. “The verdict is a yes, then?”

Chisato nodded. “The blue looks good on you, and I do like the little touch of pink.”

Kaoru gestured between the small pink stripe and then to the stripes on Chisato’s shirt. “I suppose we match. Perhaps we should wear these outfits the next time we spend time together... ah, if only yours matched mine.”

Chisato gave her a slight smile at that. “You’re assuming there will be a next time, Kaoru,” she teased.

“Won’t there?”

“You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?”

Kaoru chuckled. “Ah, elusive as always, Chisato... I swear that I shall melt that heart of yours one day.”

Kaoru really had no clue that she already had, huh?

“I look forward to it.” Chisato glanced around, realizing that there were others there. “I’m going to change back now. You should do the same.”

“Ah, of course.” Kaoru opened the door to her fitting room. “You should go ahead and get that outfit, truly. It becomes you well.” She re-entered, and presumably began changing.

Well, she had already been planning to buy it.

Chisato decided to change back as well, returning to her fitting room.

Once they had both finished that, they walked towards the check-out counter.

“Typically, we only window shop on these trips. I’m glad you found something you liked,” Chisato said.

“And I’m glad that you did, too.” Kaoru smiled at her.

Chisato suddenly stopped in her tracks. “Ah, I should do something.”

“Hm? What sort of—ah, Chisato?”

Chisato had already left, walking to a small rack of accessories. She picked up a pale blue hairband and a pack of small scrunchies in rainbow colors before returning to Kaoru and their place in line.

Kaoru mostly looked confused at that. “Those would look nice on you, but why make such a detour?” she asked. She was clearly just asking out of curiosity.

“You wanted to match the next time we were out, didn’t you?” Chisato asked innocently.

And as expected, Kaoru blushed, smiling. “Ah, I see... is that how it is, then?”

Chisato felt a bit of confidence rush through her. And... well, if now wasn’t the time for confidence, when was?

“Perhaps that is not all,” she said.

Kaoru looked at her curiously. “Do tell.”

She smirked, standing on the tips of her toes to whisper to her. She couldn’t have anyone else hearing, after all.

“Let’s make it a date.”

She moved back to her normal stance, and the normal Chisato Shirasagi returned as Kaoru’s face flushed redder.

But, unbeknownst to the world, she wasn’t the same Chisato they knew. Now, she was a variant of her—one that had realized she could fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m >:3c abt this whole week even though i don’t have a lot of time,, im gonna make so much kaochisa content they deserve it  
also reminder to check out my art instagram /dudeduction if you’re interested in seeing the art pieces i did for this week!


End file.
